Phenomenal
by hlnwst
Summary: Repost of Brittana Week Day 2. The Troubletones have had worldwide success for 10 years, but what happens when they decide that 10 years is enough?


**A/N: Repost of Brittana Week Day 2: Troubletones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( Nor do I own US Weekly.**

* * *

**Phenomenal**

Santana's phone pulled her out of her deep slumber and she groaned, burying her head underneath her pillow.

"Up," a voice mumbled next to her.

"No," Santana argued, her voice muffled. "I'm tired."

"Two days, baby."

"Two days too many."

"You don't want to go to Paris after the final show anymore?"

Santana sighed and lifted her head, cracking an eye open. Brittany's eyes were still closed and she would've guessed that she was still dead asleep if she hadn't been talking to her.

Her phone started ringing again and she huffed in frustration, reaching over Brittany to grab it. She stayed laying across the blonde, softly nuzzling her naked back. She pressed a light kiss to her shoulder blade before answering the phone.

"We still have two hours, Chris."

"Well, we also have a little crisis on our hands," their manager snapped.

"What now? Did my dress ride up too high for the Short Dress Limit?" Santana asked dryly.

"No, there are pictures of you and Brittany from last night all over the tabloids."

She sat up quickly. The sudden movement startled the girl beneath her and Brittany eventually opened her eyes, turning around and looking up at her in confusion.

"How in the hell did they find out?" she snapped. "Jesus, Chris. I don't ask you to do much regarding me and Britt, but I did ask that you made sure that we had one night to ourselves. One night!"

"Santana, I'm sorry. I don't know how they found out. I really thought I'd given you guys the green light. I-"

"Save it," she cut in. "Those fucking savages just can't leave us alone for two seconds."

Chris was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to prepare a statement?"

"A statement? I'm pretty sure the pictures would be self-explanatory. I'm done justifying my life to those assholes."

"I'll get in contact with Felicia and get back to you."

"We still get our two hours," she snapped, ending the call and tossing her phone somewhere on the floor.

"Did someone catch us?" Brittany asked quietly, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Santana sighed and lay down, snuggling into her. "So it would seem."

Brittany stroked her long, dark hair. "It's ok, baby. I have you now and you have me."

"But the fact that the whole world now knows; I just…I feel like our little bubble got burst before we even got a chance to really enjoy it."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked with a smile. "I'm totally in my Santana bubble. And nothing can break it."

Santana lifted her head up and met the blonde's waiting lips.

"No matter what happens, Santana, you're stuck with me." She smiled. "And I don't plan on letting you go."

Santana returned the smile. "Well, I believe the words we uttered were 'til death us do part."

"Don't die on me, ok?" Brittany whispered, kissing her wife's cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of it, B. Not when our life is just starting."

* * *

"Morning, Wheezy," Santana greeted about an hour later, walking into the large kitchen of their huge five-bedroomed house in Beverly Hills in an oversized t-shirt.

"Satan," the diva replied with a smile.

"That's Mrs. Satan to you," Santana said sassily, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

Mercedes grinned widely. "Who cares about those stupid pictures? The ceremony was beautiful and you and Brittany both looked so gorgeous."

Santana sighed. "I know. If they'd been just a little patient, we were going to sell the rights to the wedding photos. I mean, we went to the trouble of getting an official photographer and everything. I just…I wanted it to be perfect for Britt. I wanted to give her the day she's been dreaming about since we were kids."

"Girl, are you nuts?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

"Because the only thing that girl needs to be the happiest she's ever been is you." She stood up from her seat and handed her the latest _Us Weekly_. "You married the love of your life. Don't let all this petty drama overshadow that."

Santana smiled, letting her finger trace over her beautiful wife's pixelated face on the cover. She'd looked so beautiful. She _always_ looked beautiful, in anything and nothing. Dancing and singing on stage with her and Mercedes, or coming home from an early morning jog. Curled up on the couch with a crossword, her guilty pleasure, or acting like a dog to get their Great Dane, Count Slobberlot, to do something.

"You see? That look right there. That's what you need to remember. That's what you need to hold onto. Besides, it's not for much longer."

"Hmmm," Santana hummed.

"Look, Santana, we've been on the road and working ourselves to the bone for almost ten years. That's ten years of me seeing everything that you guys have been through. Sure, it sucked that we always needed an extra tour bus just for the two of you."

Santana blushed. What? Sex on a tour bus was totally addictive, ok?

Mercedes chuckled. "_But_ I know you two better than most people. And this was a long time coming. Whether you'd gotten married in New York five years ago like you'd planned, or whether you got married on a beach last night, the fact is you married her. I don't need to tell you how lucky you are to have someone to call your own."

Santana looked up at that and put her hand on Mercedes' arm comfortingly. "He'll come back, I'm sure he will."

She shrugged. "Maybe once we're done. But he won't now. It's the reason he left in the first place."

The Latina found herself grinding her teeth.

"Don't," Mercedes warned.

"I didn't say anything!"

"I know how to read your eyes, Diabla. Just leave it be, ok? You should be celebrating with your wife. You got married last night. Forget about anything else other than telling that amazing girl in there how much you love her."

Santana grinned at the familiar feeling of warmth spread through her body when she thought about Brittany. Her wife. The love of her life. The woman that she was so looking forward to spending the rest of her life with.

"And by tell, I don't mean show because we have rehearsal in an hour and a half and I am _not_ gonna cover for your scrawny asses again."

Santana chuckled. "Only a quickie, Wheezy. Promise." She winked and grabbed the orange juice and magazine, practically running back to her bedroom.

"Hi!" Brittany laughed when Santana burst through the open door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Hey." She grinned widely and handed the carton to her wife.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the lack of a glass, but took a long swig anyway. Santana just watched her throat work. Her eyes travelled further down and rested on the barely visible tops of Brittany's breasts as they rested underneath the comforter.

"Eyes up here, babe," Brittany teased, putting the carton down on her nightstand.

"No, they're not," Santana mumbled, jumping on the bed and rubbing her face in the exact place that her eyes had been resting.

Brittany laughed happily and let her fingers run through Santana's hair again. It was easily one of both their favourite things. Santana loved how it relaxed her and Brittany loved how Santana's hair felt.

"What you got there?" the blonde inquired.

"Oh, one of our many covers." Santana handed her the magazine.

"Oh, don't you just love the headline: _Brittana finally say I do._"

"I hate that name," Santana grumbled into Brittany's chest.

"Why? I kinda like it."

"I still prefer Santtitany."

"That's only because it has the word tits in it."

"Can you blame me?" Santana countered, resting her hands on Brittany's magnificent breasts. "These babies are fucking phenomenal."

Brittany giggled. "You're such a dork. Wanna hear our life story in five minutes?"

Santana sighed and snuggled against her wife's bosom. "Sure, why not? Let's see how they cheapened the happiest day of my life." She felt Brittany press a kiss against her head and smiled.

"Ok, so once upon a time-"

"There's no way the article starts like that."

"Sh. I'm telling the story."

Santana bit her lip and blushed. Brittany's whimsical storyteller voice was so fucking adorable. She loved it.

"So, once upon a time, in a land super far away, like on the other side of the country far away, there lived three girls. They were fierce, femme and phenomenal. Although, I still don't know how that last one counts as an 'f' word."

Santana couldn't suppress a giggle. She preferred Brittany's version of their story anyday.

"One day they decided to start a group. We'll ignore all the politics about how that group started because high school pretty much sucked."

"Preach," Santana mumbled. "You were the only good part."

"Aww, baby." Brittany gave her another kiss. "Where was I?"

"The Troubletones started."

"Oh, yeah! So we were pretty much the top bitches at school. Everyone wanted to be us and every girl wanted to be in our group. And we were pretty kickass at dodgeball."

"You were so hot with your no-hands cartwheels."

"Baby, you're going off point."

"I think it's a pretty important point. Your hotness should never be ignored."

Brittany giggled. "Baby, you don't have to butter me up. I think you're pretty guaranteed to get laid at least once a day."

Santana had to squeeze her thighs together at that. Brittany's cavalier mouth. Yum.

"Ok, for reals. I'm going to read the article now."

"Ok, baby."

_Multiple Grammy-winning musical powerhouse, The Troubletones, have been synonymous with success since their explosion onto the scene in early 2013 with their debut platinum-selling album, _Fierce_. Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce represent a large dynamic of their fanbase and are not shy about speaking out about intolerance and inequality._

_A big part of their success has to go to the very public relationship of two of the members, Santana and Brittany, or Brittana, as they have been fondly dubbed._

"Not fondly," Santana mumbled.

"Sh!" Brittany hushed.

_Two beautiful, talented women who aren't afraid to show how in love with each other they are has garnered them a huge support with the LGBT community. It's also made them a huge target for the press. The latest breakthrough in their tumultuous-_

"Tumultuous?" Santana sat up and frowned. "What the hell are they smoking?"

Brittany gripped her chin in between her index finger and thumb and kissed her. When she broke away, Santana just looked at her dazedly.

"Quiet," she whispered with a knowing look.

Santana just nodded and dropped her head to rest against Brittany's chest again.

_The latest breakthrough in their tumultuous relationship is what everyone's been waiting for – a wedding! A source from inside their camp leaked details of a very low-key ceremony held on a private beach apparently belonging to a friend. In attendance was Mercedes Jones, a photographer, the officiator, and two unknown friends._

_Both women looked incredibly elegant in flowing white dresses with their hair down. Against the backdrop of the setting sun, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were finally married. As you can see from the pictures, it's clear that the couple are very happy. The decision to get married at this stage most likely has something to do with the group's final show at the Hollywood Bowl on Saturday._

_When the group released their final album, _It's Time_, earlier this year, they were very clear about it being their last._

_Mercedes said at the time, "We've been doing this for ten years and even though we've loved every single minute of it, we've decided that it's time to put our focus into other things."_

_Jones has expressed an interest in producing and has been linked to Willow Smith's new album. The newlyweds, however, have kept very quiet about their plans once they wrap their Phenomenal world tour in two days' time._

_Lopez did say in an interview just after the announcement of the tour, "I'll always be a performer. It's part of who I am and it's in my blood. But sometimes, you need to stop and think about what's important in life. Right now, I'm happy to just have a break. I've been working nonstop for ten years and I think I'm due a really good, long vacation."_

_Pierce had interjected that she just wanted somewhere with a beach._

_It's clear that whatever these powerful women do, their impact on this world is far from done. After ten glorious years of phenomenal success, seven albums, thirteen Grammy Awards, three world tours, the music world will be very sad to bid these women farewell. But they will live on in infamy for many years to come._

"That actually wasn't as bad as I thought. It was quite…nice."

"See?" Brittany bopped her head with the magazine. "Not everyone is out to get us."

"No, I know, baby. That's not what I meant." Santana sat up so that she was straddling Brittany's stomach. "I wanted more than anything to give you the most special day. I didn't want anything to ruin it."

"Oh, you silly woman," Brittany chuckled. "All I need to feel special is you. We could be living in a shopping cart on the side of the road, but as long as I have you, that's all I'll ever need to be happy."

Santana grinned and leaned in for a sensual kiss. "We have about half an hour for me to show you how special you are," she husked against pink lips and grabbed the magazine, tossing it to one side.

* * *

"Ready?" Mercedes asked, looking at her two best friends.

Santana bit her lip. She hadn't expected to be so emotional – ironically, their encore number was their hugely popular cover of Whitney Houston's _So Emotional_.

"Baby, it's ok to be a little sad," Brittany said, linking her fingers with her wife's. "This is a big chapter of our life that we're finishing."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm scared about what will happen. I mean, this is all we've known. Our entire adult life has been this."

"And it's also been each other," Mercedes added. "No matter what happens, you girls aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"I don't think we'd want to even if we tried."

"Britt, you ready?" Chris asked, handing her a camera.

The blonde nodded and made sure that it was on. "Ok, here we go," she said, turning it on herself. "What's up, LA?" she greeted with a big smile. The camera was live and linked up to the big screens in the Hollywood Bowl. The crowd went wild at seeing Brittany's face on the screens. "Hope you guys are as excited as we are. This is our final show!" She pulled a _yikes_ face and moved closer to the other two girls. "So this is quite a big night for us too. It's a pretty huge deal to say goodbye to everything you've known for the last ten years."

"But we have a lot of good memories," Mercedes cut in. They heard the crowd cheering at the appearance of the other two girls. "Just being able to perform will always be my greatest accomplishment, but the fact that I got to spend ten years doing something I love with my two very best friends just made it even more special."

The camera trained on Santana and she stuck out her tongue. "You're just waiting for me to cry!" she accused her wife.

Brittany turned the camera on herself and nodded. The crowd laughed.

"Well, what else is there to say? It's been one helluva ride. There's no one else in the world that I would've chosen to take this journey with and grow with. You two have become my family and all the people out there are like extended cousins because they understand what we're trying to do, what we're trying to say with our music." She looked at the camera. "So thanks, you guys. You've made the entire journey the best fucking ride of my life."

"Santana!" Brittany scolded.

"What?" She shrugged. "They can edit it out later."

"Oh!" Brittany said, turning the camera on all three of them. "I guess we should tell you that this whole show is being recorded and will be available as a live DVD in about a month. I'm sure you guys will know before we do." She grinned. "And I've been given control of this wonderful instrument so you'll get to see everything that we do during a show. This camera will go backstage with us, but not into the bathroom cos that's just gross."

"God, babe," Santana chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You're such a goof."

"And cue vomiting," Mercedes said dryly.

The crowd was eating up their interplay. It wasn't even an act. The girls never put on an act. They were genuine one hundred percent of the time because they felt it wasn't fair to the legions of people that supported them to portray someone or something that they weren't.

"Ok, ladies, let's get going," their tour manager said, waving his hands.

"He's very demanding," Brittany stage-whispered to the camera. "Ok, so while I'm on stage doing my thang, this camera will be in the very capable hands of Chris, our super awesome manager. Say hi, Chris!" He waved awkwardly. "Ok, bye!" Brittany said quickly, handing him the camera.

The shaky picture straightened out and showed the three girls huddling around each other.

"This is it, girls. The last hurrah. The stage is where we're truly the Troubletones because that's where we were born," Mercedes said. "Let's go out there and give these people, and each other, one hell of a show."

They put their hands in.

"Trouble!" Santana said.

"What?" Brittany responded.

"Tones!" all three cheered.

Santana gripped Brittany's hand before the headed to their places and stood on her toes so that she could give her a sweet kiss. They were aware that the camera was on and that the crowd could see their moment, but Santana couldn't go on stage without her good luck kiss.

"Kick ass, baby," Brittany whispered, giving Santana a smart tap on the ass before jogging to the back of the stage.

Santana took a deep breath and headed onto the stage for the last performance she would give as a member of the Troubletones.


End file.
